The present invention relates to a retaining structure of heat-radiating fins and, more particularly, to a structure using retaining parts to assemble heat-radiating fins.
As shown in FIG. 1, a heat-radiating part composed of a plurality of heat-radiating fins is formed by stacking a plurality of sheet type heat-radiating fins 1. Extension portions 11 are disposed at an upper end edge and a lower end edge of each of the radiating fins 1. The extension portion 11 is used to form the required length of a gap 15 between every two fins 1. The extension portion 11 is also used to form the joining portion between every two adjacent fins 1. Speaking more clearly, at least a prolongation end portion 12 slightly longer than the gap 15 is disposed on the extension portion 11, and the prolongation portion 12 is then embedded into an indentation 14 disposed at the extension portion 11 of an adjacent fin 1. The length of the indentation 14 is equal to that of the prolongation end portion 12, but is slightly smaller than that of the gap 15.
Tight retaining state is formed between two sides of the prolongation end portion 12 and two inner sides of the indentation 14. A projecting point 13 projects out from the prolongation end portion 12. The projecting point 13 is embedded into the indentation 14. Corresponding fastening state is formed between the prolongation end portions 12 of the extension portions 11 at two sides. A heat-radiating part is thus formed. Because the extensions 11 are formed by bending the fins I ninety degrees, if the bent angle is not exact, the assembly will not be smooth, or the retaining will not be tight, hence letting the fins be easily disjointed. Moreover, the fins will easily collapse to separate from one another due to unexpected touch in use. Also, more and larger material is required for the formation of the fin 1, and the part not required outside the prolongation end portion 12 is then removed by means of punching. Therefore, higher cost is wasted in manufacture and control.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a retaining structure of heat-radiating fins, wherein retaining tools are used to achieve the effect of fixing a whole set of fins, thereby reducing removed part of the fins by punching and decreasing material and manufacturing cost. Additionally, when the retaining tools are joined with grooves of the fins in the present invention, smoothness of arrangement can be maintained at the periphery of two sides of the fins so that unevenness will not occur.
To achieve the above object, a plurality of sheet type heat-radiating fins are stacked to form a heat-radiating part. Each of the heat-radiating fins has an upper bent portion and a lower bent portion. A gap is formed between the bent portions. The bent portions can also be used as the joining portions between every two adjacent fins. Through holes are disposed on each of the fins of the heat-radiating part. The same number of retaining tools as that of the through holes are provided. Hook ends are bent near two ends of each of the retaining tools. The two hook ends of the retaining tools are retained in the through holes of corresponding fins to let the retaining tools straddle the bent portions of the fins. Grooves are respectively disposed at the upper and lower bent portions so that a body portion of the retaining tool can be embedded therein. The hook ends of the retaining tools can also be bent to be V shaped.